


Monotony

by paradigm_twist



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Study, Enlistment, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pattern never stops repeating. It only ever moves along with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotony

Dream. Wake. Run. Dance. Sing. 

So began the days of a trainee who knew nothing beyond the practice room with hundred others like him. 

Sleep. Wake. Walk. Stop. Stand. 

So began the days of a leader who knew nothing beyond the harsh criticism and the heady dreams of thirteen. 

Nap. Wake. Listen. Talk. Laugh.

So began the days of stardom who knew nothing beyond the constant need to survive brutality and discrimination. 

Doze. Wake. Float. Swirl. Fall.

So began the days of the fallen angel who knew nothing beyond monotonous exhaustion and its constant struggle. 

Choke. Drown. 

End.

Begin again.


End file.
